


Allure

by mikeyreject



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, DOMESTIC CASHTON, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Spanking, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyreject/pseuds/mikeyreject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton draws his muse Calum, admiring every part of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allure

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my older writings I decided to post. Originally this had a first part that I have unfortunately lost somehow. But I still hope you enjoy this!

Ashton opened his eyes in the morning to a beautiful sight; his boyfriend Calum was cuddled into the pillow his eyes closed and lips parted. His shoulders sloped into a relaxed position as the tattoos on his collarbones were peaking out from under the sheets. The sunlight was perfect on Calum's brown skin making him glow. Ashton needed to capture his pulchritude. He positioned his glasses on his nose, grabbed the sketchbook by his bed, and began to work.  
He began with sketching Calum's back where light red scratched lead down to the bruises on his hips. Ashton thought back to last night when Calum's back was flexing and arched off the bed as pleasure ripped through him. How he pinned down his hips to push deeper into him. His entire body shook in ecstasy. Cal's lower half was underneath the cotton sheets but Ash didn't need to look to know that his ass had his large handprints all over it or to know his inner thighs were marked with hickeys. They had multiple kinks and pain was definitely one of them.

He made multiple drawings. One focused on his strong arms. He tried to capture the tattoos and veins that only hours ago were clinging around Ashton's torso, pulling their sweaty bodies together. And to his hands that pulled at the older boys hair. The drawing led up to his neck and face as more flashbacks entered Ashton's mind. His neck was painted with colors of fading bruises from Ashton's lips and hands around it. Currently he was pouting and his eyes were scrunched shut which is a contrast from how he was previously, because last night he was on his knees with this lips wrapped around Ashton and his dark brown eyes peering up through his lashes practically begging for approval. It's hard to believe that the whimpering sinful boy from the night before was the same as the sleeping angel laying in bed.

In hopes to wake up his sleeping beauty, Ash gently ran his hand through Calum's curls and in return Calum scooted closer and nuzzled his face to his neck. They intertwined their fingers and closed their eyes savoring the moment of peace.


End file.
